Chrysophasia Summaries
Ken Wen L. From the Journal of Klash the Gigantic, Negotiator at Château LeBuff: Today I met an interesting band of mercenaries called the Guild.They were a strange bunch, some had horns and tentacles sprouting from places your author, for fear of offending your sensibilities, will not elucidate upon. They were on their way to conquer one, possibly two castles! Eager observe the traditional methods of conquest in these lands, I joined up. We made our way north-east from Larrendon Grove, following the wayroads till we had passed the first of the mountain ranges north of the elven forest. From there, we headed east, into a marshy valley. The trip there would have been treacherous if not for the knowledge of Dothar’Rinas a stranger in this land, like me. He stuck his fingers into the mud and divined from it a hidden path to the Château. Château LeBuff was a quaint little fort. It had two turrets from which hung furry blue banners, with a stylized bull’s skull. The braziers were lit, signaling to your keen-eyed author that they had expected our little warband. Despite their outrageous french accents, our greeters were a diverse bunch, with names hailing from many different regions. Of paticular note was Ser Wolfram, who constantly broke the fourth wall. Once my companions had had a lengthy conversation about the special needs of the ‘men’ of the Guild, we were brought to see the Duke. Duke Reginald LeBeuff was a learned man. The first thing one’s gaze is drawn to in his quarters is the rows of bookshelves filled with knowledge about the various temples in the world. We were brought strange freshments. An alcholic liquid called ‘brandy’ which tasted rather disgusting, soft puffy sweets called ‘marshmellows’and some goats’ cheese which tasted of despair. Once introductions were made, we settled down to discuss the matter at hand: An offer of alliance with the Gorgonites(and by extension, the ‘monsters’) in return for the return of an ancient temple of Gorgon. Your author feels that he aquitted himself well here, as he introduced the concept of time-sharing to these unfortunate barbarians. Alas, they did not see the wisdom that is time-shares, but they did eventually come to an agreement. The Duke would allow them access to the temple, and in return, they would have an alliance. The King of Cresophasis was not favorably disposed to monsters, but together they devised a cunning strategem : If a local monster, the Gordon, could be brought down, they would have the renown and the gratitude to make their case, or to rally the people in revolution. I will spare you, dear reader, from the ghastly visage of the Gordon. Suffice to say it is a terrifying sight, even from the illuminations of the Duke’s books. Once we were all agreed, we set off to explore the Gorgon’s temple. Behind a terrifying seal lay a basalt rock statue of the Gorgon, in one of her eight arms, an obsidian dagger. Trepidation beset the group, but your author, brave as he is, stayed the course, encouraging them to delve deeper. Alas, the group lost it’s nerve when Dax Korveen, a priest of Gorgon failed to wrest the obsidian dagger from the statue’s grip. They resolved to find some sacrifice, to allow the Gorgon to regain her hold on this once-sacred place. It is there, disappointed by the lack of castle-taking, your author parted with these strange fellows, in search of greater adventure.... Zsolt S. From the Journal of Cacame Day 80 So I've finally managed to get a crew together to get some of that crystal water. It's a Guild-only adventure! We're setting out tomorrow. Day 82 I fucked up, he's back.... Day 83 So what happened, we've reached the crystal forest and managed to get an audience form the crystal king. We bargained for his water, he agreed to give us some if we spread his kingdom over to Crysophasia. To accomplish this we need to kill a kinght of Crysophasia and por a small vial of water out on their territory. I inquired about his plans with C and he told us that that is irrelevant since he's immune to C's influence. I don't remember what happened exactly but he offered his blessing and I drank some crystal water. My arms are now made of really sharp crystal and I can see perfectly in the dark so that's cool, but C has returned. We're on our way to Lebuff's castle. Day 85 I did not expect this. For starters Do'Rinas and Dax decided to NOT kill Lebuff, but instead talk with him. Also Lebuff is also a gorgon worshipper. Figures... Anyway after they started talking about sacrificing someone to the gorgon I just left. On my way out I decided to try asking C to kill Lebuff so we can still complete the original deal with the Crystal King. He agreed to kill him in exchange for me killing the Crystal King. I declined instantly as the whole reason for my drinking that was trying to gain that resisting, as I could still feel him in the back of my mind. But this is not the interesting part. The interesting part is that after a bit of conversation, he offered a deal that I can just not refuse without at least considering it. He offered to help me kill the Crystal King and become the new King in his place. This is one of those things that even tough he's a deamon. Even tough I'm going to suffer from the deal's consequences I just have to take it... Scribbled on the margins of the page We also met a gnome barbarian. He seems interesting. I might try to turn him into my ally or loyal servant if I become the new king. Henrique Grand Maester, I joined a group of Elven(ish) Warriors to explore the Crystal kingdom, Cacame, and Doth'Rinas. We also met a Gnome barbarian Named Krash. As we got there we agreed to Attack a keep of a Knight of Chrysophagia and in return we would be given water and Crystals, it did not happen. We instead struck a deal with The Count Lebuff, for him to re-open the Gorgon temple from underneath his keep, in exchange of Killing a Monster on the woods i believe and Some financial support, given a swamp is a most hard place to gather "Normal" Sustenance from. Hell its hard even to live there. The Black Skull Blessed the Alliance Between the Gorgon and Itself. All hail the Black Brotherhood. Capitain Dax Korveen, The exile Ramiro B. Diary of Alborz Shaytan, Wizard and Crystal Advisor: I made my way to the Crystal Keep with Snakespear and Eli...huu..gentle humm company. Met the King and uhm he's nice; I, the mightiest wizard of all times, am now his advisor..hmm. We spoke to Hollister, a count of Chrysophasia, and after a dick measuring con...hmm..test they got along. A bunch of mighty magic, mine of course, later..hm...Snakespear and I drank the crystal water and were infused with it's powers; sand for blood and gems for eyes...Huh, seems like a fair tradeoff. Strange thing...Charnuvor's body, now a crystal statue, is trapped in the keep. I promised I would free him if he aided me in the search for "my" spellbook. I feel like this crystal staff procured from Eli is the key to all this magic....hmm...who..knows...zzz... Zsolt S. From the journal of Cacame: Day 1 (technically 1.5) of my rule as the Crystal King Well, I should have brought more food with me. I'm kindof out. Luckily these crystal monstrosities can kind of hunt with very specific instructions. In any case I'm going to collect on the 2000 coin bounty with the College of magic for some of this water. Day 5 of my rule I forgot to buy furniture. At least I have some food now. Also the college gave me 6 000 coin worth investment so I'm one of the richest persons in this area now. Day 8 of my rule 2 days ago Eli, Snakespear and a wizard called Alborz dropped by. Alborz came to serve me apparently. I've no idea how he knew that I'm in charge now, probably the others in the guild told him. In any case he told me that the man in the middle of the fountain is alive and I can let him free somehow. I've no idea if I can actually do that so I didn't. And he's probably important in there. Anyway I've decided to visit the nearest Crysophasian knight, Hollister the Heretic. I've made a deal with Snakespear on the way that if I "show" Hollister the might of the gods, then he'll listen to my offer. That ended up as the most confusing part of the talks but I handily beat him. He used my hammer and I used some crappy longsword. He didn't even strach me, the idiot swung the hammer around as if it's made of lead. In the end we kindof settled on a nonagression pact between me and them, and parted on friendly terms. Snakespear drank from the water, so did Alborz so I've finally started gaining followers that can actually think on their own. Eli refused it, but I still like him. Category:West Marches Category:Summary